


Sands Are Too Hot For This One

by ArteRegret



Series: Multiplying Dovahkiin [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: One Shot, Pissed-Off Kahjiit, Riften, Short, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteRegret/pseuds/ArteRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Guildmaster has had enough of Brynjolf blowing him off and Vex's ridiculous remarks towards him that he promptly leaves. Upon his exit through the secret entrance in the cemetery, Karsh finds himself in the middle of an attack on the city. In his efforts to avoid the attack all together, he finds himself in a predicament that is not easy to get out of and sets upon a new path, away from his under appreciated past life as a secret Nightingale and leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sands Are Too Hot For This One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest intro piece for any of the characters because Karsh is a character that doesn't truly develop until a later part of the story when he finds his true character amongst everyone else.

"No, this one is tired of how you all handle him." I growled between my teeth at Delvin, who was trying desperately to keep me from leaving by blocking the exit from the Ragged Flagon.

"Mate, look. We all know you 'aven't been treated the way you ought have been, but we know now. C'mon. give it a chance." he was pleading.

"Oh let him go, Delvin. We don't need the unwilling fluff ball leading us if he doesn't want to." i grit my teeth and hissed from Vex's words. 

"You see? Nothing will change. This one sees that and understands." i turned on my heel and barged through the hidden cabinet in the back, shoving open the door into the cistern. Brynjolf was standing near the center of the room.

"Aye lad, where do you think you're going?" he stopped me as i was about to climb the ladder, a concerned looking Delvin and an indifferent Vex standing by his side.

"Karsh is not bound here. He is unwelcome by many and wishes not to stay. Farewell, may your travels lead you to warm sands, friend." i spat the last word and rushed up the escape and into the salty sea air of Riften. Pulling the chain, I let the stone slide back and walked up the stairs into the empty cemetery. As i cut through the grass in front of the temple of Mara, a deafening roar erupted in the sky. "Shit."

"Dragon!!!!" Mjoll hollered from the boardwalk. Guards all around pulled out bows while i quickly pulled up my hood, hiding my face and ducking down, ready to sneak away from the battle. The giant creature landed in the middle of the market on top of the well. i stuck to the sides while the guards and several citizens dealt with the dragon, i was nearly to the doors when it crashed to the ground behind me, a guards arrow having killed it. Its body slid until it was only a few feet away from me and i could only stand there looking dumbfounded and wide-eyed. 

A sigh of relief fell between my lips before a loud rush hit my ears and a bright light flowed from the dragon to me, filling me with a heat so pure and painful that i screeched out and fell to the ground writhing. 'Too hot' my mind screamed. I thought it was never going to end before it suddenly stopped and i was left in a panting heavy heap on the ground. i sat up and several people had gathered around me. "Dragonborn. I can't believe it."

So many voices chirped around me that i felt myself give up and laid back down on the mossy stone. i never noticed a person crouching beside me, offering me a water skin. i opened my eyes to see Ingun Black-Briar, a young alchemist i had helped gather ingredients for, kneeling. "Drink. Unlike everyone else, i actually care about you health, not what happened." i sat up and grasped the water skin from her hands, drinking slowly and feeling the heated soreness sink from my throat and limbs.

"Thank you, young one. Karsh is grateful for your kindness." i had barely finished the last sentence before a sound loud enough to shake the ground beneath me rang out through the skies.

"DOVAHKIIN" 

The voice echoed around me. One of the guards ran up to me then. "The Greybeards. They're summoning the dragonborn. This hasn't happened in centuries." he took his helmet off and looked me in the eye. "You. You need to go there. To High Hrothgar. They want you, dragonborn." i scratched my head, somehow feeling he was right, the words seemed to call out to me more than it did anyone else.

"Where is this place? This one is clueless about this strange land."

After marking it for me and telling me where to go, i set off out the gates, mounting my horse and riding along the path to Ivarstead. Several people were discussing the call and i continued on up the steps to the temple. Losing my horse to a frost troll i had to take the last half of the path on foot, freezing from head to foot and attempting to get the feeling back in the tip of my tail before finding the temple at last. Upon walking in i noticed a man with a hooded robe walking directly towards me. 

"What business do you seek here?" his voice boomed around me.

"I am only answering the summons." a truly confused look met his face then. 

"But we already found our Dragonborn." before another figure walked through the door.


End file.
